


Under a Blanket of Stars

by spouthparks



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spouthparks/pseuds/spouthparks
Summary: “Everything is always so loud around us. There's always something going on.” He took a moment to construct the rest of his words in an eloquent way. “Up here, without the lights and the city sounds, it really is just us. No one knows we're out here. We can be alone, just the two of us, and no one will say a word.”





	Under a Blanket of Stars

Kyle awoke to the incessant buzzing of his cellphone on his bedside table. He opened his eyes and rubbed them blearily. He turned to his cellphone and moved it closer to his face so that he could see through his sleep-filled eyes.   
“God, who the fuck is calling me a two fucking a.m.?”  
'5 missed calls from Craig <3'   
Kyle rolled his eyes, but called his boyfriend back anyways. Within two rings, he picked up.   
“Why the hell are you calling me so early?”  
“I'm outside.”   
“Excuse me?”  
“I'm outside. Of your house. Put some clothes on and come get in the car.”  
“Craig, you do realize it's two a.m., right?”  
“Yeah, I know. Get dressed.”  
“Jesus Christ…”   
Kyle hung up the phone and climbed out of his bed, stretching. He crossed to his dresser and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with a hoodie tied around his waist. He snuck downstairs as quietly as possible, as to not get caught by his parents or Ike, who would definitely snitch on him. 

Kyle opened the passenger side door to Craig's beat up pickup truck and slid into the seat next to him.   
“Hey.”  
“Hey.” Craig answered. He turned to give Kyle a quick kiss. He began driving, turning out of the neighborhood and soon enough out of the town of South Park.   
“Where are you taking me?” Kyle asked, propping his feet up onto the dashboard.   
“I'm gonna take you to the mountains and murder you.” Craig replied dryly.   
“How romantic.”   
“No one will find your body.”  
Kyle cracked a smirk.   
“Hm. That's too bad.”  
Craig smiled and breathed out a quiet laugh. Their sense of humor with each other was dry, and quite morbid at times, but it was purely them. 

Craig began up the mountains, but not quite all the way up. He pulled off to the side of the road, to an area where people could park their cars to look at the view over the railing. He backed his truck up to the railing and parked.   
“We're here.” He stated. He got out of the car, and moved to open Kyle's door for him. Kyle watched as Craig went to the back seat of the truck to retrieve a few things. He crossed to the bed of the truck and opened it up. He spread out a few blankets, presumably for them to lay on. Craig gestured to the truck bed.   
“After you.”   
Kyle grinned and obliged.   
“Such a gentleman.” He quipped, having begun to climb into the bed of the truck. Craig followed soon behind, laying next to his boyfriend. 

“This is really beautiful, Craig.” Kyle said. He turned to Craig. The stars were reflected in his eyes. Due to the lack of light pollution in the mountains, they were able to see mostly everything in the night sky. Craig pointed up at the sky.   
“See those stars over there? The ones that look like a really tiny little dipper?” He asked. Kyle turned his attention to where Craig was pointing.   
“Yeah. What about it?” He questioned. It was soft and inquisitive. He loved when Craig talked about the stars. The way his eyes lit up with passion made Kyle's heart flutter.   
“If you follow that line, it kind of make a squiggle. That's Draco.” Craig continued. “It's the snake constellation.”  
Kyle snuggled closer to Craig and rested his head against his shoulder.   
“What about that one?” He asked, pointing somewhere on the west side of the sky.   
“That's part of Aquarius.”  
“Oh, you mean the zodiac sign?”  
“That's the one.”  
Kyle smiled softly. Craig wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulder and pulled him close. Kyle moved to lay his head on Craig's chest. A cool breeze hit them, so Craig pulled the side of the blankets to wrap around them. 

“You know, Kyle,” Craig began. Kyle could feel the reverberation of Craig's words in his chest.   
“I wanted to bring you out here with me so we could have some alone time. Just the two of us.”   
Kyle furrowed his brows in confusion.   
“What do you mean? We spend time alone together all the time.”  
“No, not like that.” Craig responded. Kyle felt him sigh. “Everything is always so loud around us. There's always something going on.” He took a moment to construct the rest of his words in an eloquent way. “Up here, without the lights and the city sounds, it really is just us. No one knows we're out here. We can be alone, just the two of us, and no one will say a word.”  
Kyle thought about this for a moment before responding.   
“That was really pretty, Craig.” Kyle held him closer. “I love it when you tell me how you really feel.”  
Craig moved his hand to caress the back of Kyle's head.   
“It's hard for me to find ways to express my emotions. But I know I can trust you. I know that whatever I say, even if it's stupid, even if it makes no sense, you won't make fun of me. You'll listen, and you'll understand, and you'll always tell me just what I need to hear. I really love you, Kyle.”

It was enough to make Kyle want to cry.   
“Craig,” he started. “I love you so much. I'm so fucking thankful that I can be the person that you can trust with your feelings.” He continues. “You… you're like no one I've ever met before. I feel like I learn something new about you every day, and I love it. I love you.”  
Craig pulled Kyle closer. Kyle could hear Craig's breath hitch in his throat, as if in an attempt to hold back tears. Craig pulled back the red curls that had fallen into Kyle's face and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.   
“I love you.”   
He whispered the phrase into Kyle's forehead. Into his hair. Into the skin of his neck. He wanted every inch of Kyle to know how much he adored him.   
Kyle smiled softly to himself and nudged himself closer to Craig. He began to slowly drift away into a peaceful sleep, lulled into calm by the uniform beating of Craig's heart. Craig fell asleep soon after, holding Kyle in his arms. They laid there together under a blanket of stars, their sleeping breaths in tandem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is cryle again lol  
> I had a bit of a breakdown tonight a I really just needed to write something soft and sweet to take my mind off of things. I'm just really loving the dynamic between Kyle and Craig right now, so I kinda just gravitated towards them.   
> I had such a good time writing this, and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do.   
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
